


诱饵

by SUANXD



Category: Singto Krist - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 10:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUANXD/pseuds/SUANXD
Kudos: 21





	诱饵

坦荡无邪是巨大的诱饵

且只需要一丝的好奇作用

就会巨大到产生旖旎

甚至渴望坠落

...  
悬挂在科室白墙上的时钟里，分针和指针有节奏的滴答声在这小小的房间里宣告着时间的流失，无情的令人焦躁。

医院一如既往是它原来的那般样子，浓重刺鼻的消毒水味和铺洒下来冷淡到似乎泛着点蓝的惨白灯光。

甚至在此时，因为有弥漫在空气里腥甜的血腥味，以及走廊角落来不及清理干净，溅落在上面的半凝固暗红色血迹，消毒水的刺鼻和灯管的惨白有了衬托便显得更加浓重。

Singto侧着头坐在接诊室盯着墙壁上的时钟里那根还在旋转着的分针，手指在被办公桌上有一搭没一搭的敲击出声响。

这里刚刚才被他清理干净，在那之前，这小小的办公桌上堆满了今晚蜂拥进来的伤者病例。

看的乏了，Singto伸手摘下了仍架在高挺鼻梁上的金丝边眼镜，被随手一挥便丢在了桌上的眼镜因为撞在了桌角堆积起来的病例才堪堪停住。在有些粗糙的桌面摩擦出的声响在这个寂静的夜显得突兀且刺耳。

医院的夜晚大多是百无聊赖的。

但现在更像是暴风雨过境后终于迎来的停歇与平静。

Singto穿在白色工作服里的黑色衬衫让他整个人看上去有种清冷的禁欲感，以这身打扮往酒吧吧台一站，甚至不需做些什么就会有大把猎物渴望上钩。

当然，此时穿着这套衣服本意不是给一车车拉进医院满身是血的伤员看的。

Singto在常去的酒吧吧台边刚坐下，甚至调酒师还没来得及稔熟的把他最爱的威士忌送到面前，就被医院的电话打断了。

重大的连环车祸，受伤的伤员中大部分都被转移至他们医院。

本就是工作日最后一天的夜晚，医院里的值班医生数量远不足以应对这突如其来的任务，所以被通知回医院紧急支援的Singto也只能在挂断电话后，略带抱歉的和熟识的调酒师笑了笑，拒绝了他刚送至面前的酒，匆匆赶回医院。

空气中血液浓度上升到一定的比例，连带着这鲜红液体中的腥味也能被人类嗅觉所捕捉。

但血腥味和惨叫声本就是急诊外科最普通不过的日常。

此时尖锐的器械声、担架车老旧的轮子发出的摩擦声中间还掺杂着着急的怒吼和痛苦的尖叫，白衣白墙显得血更加猩红。Singto还是没来头的望着已经炸开锅的医院大堂楞了一下。

到底是发生了什么才会产生这种量级的伤员？

没时间思考，也不在他需考虑的范围内。套上白色工作服后的Singto只得扎进病人堆里在一个个病床中间来回穿梭。

所以等把手上都有些凝固的血液清洗消毒干净，终于得空坐在办公桌前喘上口气时。

已然不知不觉过去了好几个小时了。

墙上的时针刚从12旁摆过。反正明天本来也没有自己的排班，看到已经累垮的同事，Singto还是选择帮忙值值夜班。好让刚刚在紧急任务里忙的晕头转向的其他人能稍微有几个小时的睡眠时间。

但总归是有些无聊的。

正在Singto还在继续看着墙面上的时钟发呆时，门口传来慌乱的敲门声，并在自己开口应答后就猛地推门进来。

男人痛苦的捂着手腕，从喉咙里极力隐忍的声带还在颤抖着。脸上满是眼泪，在灯光的照射下显得湿漉漉的。鼻头和眼尾哭的有些红肿，但是Singto意外的并不觉得滑稽。看着他毛茸茸的头发上翘起的几根呆毛，刘海服帖的遮挡住了男人光洁的额头。倒有了些让人怜惜的感觉。

Singto看了眼他捂住的手腕，出血量不小，估摸着伤口也有一定的深度。没有多说。Singto直接让人坐到房间里的病床上。

血液在男人的掌心里有些承载不住，略微粘稠的血液从指缝里挤出滴在了Singto洁白的工作服上，与此一同滑落的还有面前这个男人眼里满溢的眼泪。

Singto用双氧水冲洗着血迹，在透明液体的稀释下，血液的猩红被冲淡露出了刚刚被掩埋起来的伤口。

“创口不小”

Singto盯着那还在渗出血液的伤口仔细的查看着，仔细的把伤口旁边的一些碎玻璃渣一一挑出。

“也有点深度”

“看来需要缝上两针了”

“啊？！”

声音颤抖的太过明显，Singto抬了头才发现，他还在哭。

明明是个男孩子，竟然这么能哭。

只是这男孩脸上白白嫩嫩，有点肉感的嘴唇被隐忍的狠咬着，似乎努力阻止某些颤抖着的恐惧从嘴里一溜烟跑出来。

“不..不缝不行嘛...”感受到Singto的视线，眼前的这个男生瘪了瘪嘴，出口的话越来越小声。

“不缝的话没那么快能好起来哦”

Singto也不知道为什么自己的语气轻柔的可怕，可能是他哭的实在可怜，眼睫毛被眼泪打湿带着泪珠无力的粘连在一起，眼神是小心翼翼的询问，眼里则水汽缭绕好不可怜。看着他鼓包包的小脸就不自觉的轻柔了语气。

“怕的话就抓着我好了”

转身准备完器材的Singto话音刚落就感觉自己的衣角被轻轻的拽住了。

手上缝合的动作熟练而快速，针在伤口附近串联起皮肉。疼痛这种感觉累积一定程度就只有麻木了，Singto感觉到身旁的人那些从鼻尖里飘忽出来的闷哼似乎都小了不少。

但应该还是疼的，因为这衣摆还在他的手中被紧紧攥着，每当针埋入身体在钻出来时，可怜兮兮的小哭包都会不自觉的将Singto拉向自己。等到缝合的线在Singto手上落了结时，两个人不知不觉之间已然靠的很近了。

抬眼的瞬间对上了他缀满眼泪的眸子，科室顶灯所洒下的光线被他的浓密睫毛拦截，铺出了一小块的阴影，眼里的星星点点在那块阴影一般的小小宇宙里闪闪发光。

那个男孩毫不掩饰自己的视线，眼眶里还有太多的水汽，却在和Singto四目相对的瞬间温柔的弯了眼。然后两颗圆润的泪珠被眯起的眼眶推动出奔涌的脚步，从粉红的眼尾滑落。

“已经缝好了是嘛~P”

没过问年龄就自称弟弟，Singto只觉得自己此时突如其来的喉咙干涩着实没有理由。

“嗯？嗯嗯...好了~”

而在自己用碘伏给病床上还没擦干眼睛就笑开了的男孩做最后的消毒包扎时，他的指尖就自然无比的伸向了Singto的胸口，在刻有Singto名字的亚克力名牌上轻柔的抚过。

“Sing-to...”

“你呢？”

“Krist，P的话叫我Kit就行了”

还真是个自来熟的人。

...

叮嘱了每隔两天都要来医院消毒换药，但也许那天四目相对时Singto的心跳声太大，连老天爷都知道了他的想法。

几次了？

能碰巧在自己值班时间就在门口探头进来，开始还笑的灿烂，只不过把棉布和粘连的皮肉分开后，他又在自己面前哭成了泪人。

“真的很痛呐P'Sing”

每次也不管不顾自己脸上还满是晶晶亮的泪痕，鼻音浓重发出可爱的小奶音。

Singto在键盘上快速的敲击着，嘴上还在叮嘱着身旁的病人一些注意事项，脑子里却在这些日子里未经允许就擅自播放了一次又一次来自那个男孩嘴里的一声P。Singto还在自嘲一心两用的本领竟然在这时发挥了用处，就看见在门口探头探脑的，Krist的小脸蛋。

Krits发现了自己的视线，也只是笑着脸伸手挥了挥，示意等自己忙完了再进来。

然后从医多年的Singto大夫第一次觉得自己燃起了某些丧失医德的想法：想赶紧把身边的病人赶出去。

门口的Krist似乎在接电话，嗯嗯呐呐的小奶音冒个不停。

听筒还贴在耳朵旁，来回探头几次终于看见房间只剩Singto一个便笑出了圆润可爱的酒窝走进去，熟门熟路的一屁股坐在了科室病床上。

“啊妈妈！不用寄~这里什么都有...”

“呐呐..那给我寄点芒果干嘛~最近上班总是嘴馋”

“好吧..那就寄到...”

Krist的小嘴巴还在往外吧嗒吧嗒的说个不停，在母亲面前撒娇乖顺的像个几岁的孩子。一会说说自己换了新的公司可以再也不加班了，一会嘟囔着想吃妈妈做的冬阴功汤，还有最近公寓附近新开的咖啡店里的草莓蛋糕特别好吃。说的开心了，小脚在病床上俏皮的来回荡着。

而Singto没离开座位，借由着巨大的电脑屏幕做格挡躲在其后静静的听着，被Krist嘟囔着嘴的表情惹得勾起了嘴角，手也在本子上抄抄写写也没个停。他的公寓地址，他的上班时间以及他喜欢或不喜欢吃的东西都被Singto悄无声息的记在了手边的笔记本上。

“P'Sing~”Krist挂掉了电话，招呼着Singto给他换药。

“Sing啊~”

某个在他面前就不乖巧的人还想试图去掉些称谓。

“嗯？叫P”

“嘻嘻P'Sing...你看看伤口！是不是快好了~”

拆下手腕上的胶布，因为有线帮助伤口尽快愈合，也可能是年轻人恢复能力强，原本有些吓人的伤口已经闭合，只是可惜这细嫩的皮肤想要彻底看不见疤痕还是有些难的。

“过几天来拆线，还是少辛辣少喝酒。”一边叮嘱着，Singto手上的动作还是没停。忽然觉得有鼻息喷洒在脸上，侧头就看见Krist大到无限近的脸，以及颈侧隐隐透出来蜿蜒的动脉血管，似乎还会随着呼吸印刻着心跳在皮肤下雀跃着。

像是一个顺从的猎物主动献上了命脉，请求猎食者粗暴蛮狠的临幸。

Singto愣住了，直到侧脸上有些温热的搔动唤回了神志才轻轻的眨了眨眼。

“真是不小心呐”

饱含着体温的气流扑向Singto，萦绕在鼻尖的，是Krist身上淡淡的香味，淡的似有似无却勾人心跳。

“P'Sing脸上粘了什么呀”

Krist害怕或是紧张时总会啃咬或是舔舐自己的嘴唇，所以本就淡粉的唇总也附带着诱人的水光。而现在这柔软离得如此的近，好像Singto侧头的幅度再大一些，就能如愿相贴了。

然而在Singto愣神期间，Krist就起身拉开了距离。

含着笑意合拢纤长的睫毛轻眨了一下眼睛，眼里干净纯粹坦荡无邪。

...

Singto很难形容这些天是如何度过的。

自从上周Krist的伤口彻底恢复来医院拆线后，那简单的十来分钟是这些日子以来最后的相处。白天坐在科室总会习惯性看眼空当的门口，好像下一秒Krist就会出现在那里。即便为了寻乐特意花了心思打扮一番，可做到酒吧几杯酒下肚，无视身边黏上来的女人，看着杯子里的琥珀色液体念着的是那日附在侧脸温柔的唇。

有意思。

许久没遇到让自己勃发起这么大兴趣的猎物了。

Singto好奇着。

好奇着他眼眸里当真是纯粹还是伪装。

好奇着当自己咬住那唇瓣后，那敏感的耳尖是否真的也会爬上绯红。

好奇当他在自己身下被逼的毫无退路的时候，是否也会变成令人怜惜的泪人。

想占有，想吃掉，想把猎物困在身边让他无处可逃。

当你以温柔为诱饵，设下那撩人的陷阱，你可否知道，狂风暴雨后的阳光，大地都是潮热的。

...

坐在咖啡厅有绿植格挡的落地窗旁，对面就是Krist的公寓，就连下班去他最喜欢的超市的必经之路也紧挨着玻璃的另一侧。

桌上的咖啡已经冷了，Singto用手指用力的按压着过度亢奋的太阳穴。熬了个夜班也没心思睡觉，回家洗漱完换了身衣服就坐在Krist上次提到的咖啡厅旁盯着窗外来往的人流，也没注意到底在这坐了多长时间。

没能等到Krist，无论是几点都没有意义。

终于在Singto打了第5个呵欠时，Krist才走进了他的视线。淡蓝色的衬衫被好好的扎进裤子里，被熨烫笔直的西裤穿在身上也没了第一次见面那穿着睡衣裤松散的样子，显得整个人干净利落。

他看起来似乎心情不错，走到公寓楼下也没打算进去，公文包被攥在手里来回摆动着。Singto等他走开了一段距离才跟上去。

家附近的商场，一楼的超市里贩卖着各种便当。跟着他一起走进了超市Singto，正准备绕开几个货架和正在闲逛的Krist假装偶遇。却没料到面前之人突然回了头，在看见Singto的一瞬间露出来亮闪闪的笑容。

“P'Sing？！这么巧~”

很快便反应过来的Singto也自然的挂上了一个看似惊喜的笑容“Kit怎么在这？”

“刚下班懒得做饭就来随便买点吃的！P'Sing呢？住在这附近吗”

“就随便逛逛，要不一起吃个饭吧”

“好啊~”

...

从一顿饭为契机靠近，紧接着是领地的入侵。

他们会在周五的凌晨一起看午夜场的电影，Singto会假装疲劳窝在Krist的颈窝肆意的感受着他身上的香气，然后便能感受到侧脸上传来Krist温柔的抚摸。每当Krist吃草莓蛋糕把自己吃成一个小花猫时，Singto会用指腹刮下他嘴角洁白的奶油，用他最擅长的勾人眼神一边看着Krist红透的耳尖一边把手上的奶油卷进嘴里。

他们有太多个无意又似刻意的贴近。相约出游的拥挤的公车，捡起掉落在Singto科室地面的钢笔，被蛮横的推搡撞进怀里的拥抱。但无论有多贴近，总有某些东西默契的没有被说破。

蒙着说不清道不明的迷雾，若隐若现的东西才勾人心弦。

只是Singto越发不满足这种点到为止的触碰，他想环着腰把他拥进怀里，他想钻进柔软的唇瓣吮吸他甜蜜的津液，他想在每个温柔的清晨把勃发的欲望在他柔软的身体上摩擦。

于是在他愈发大胆的触碰下，Krist总是像受到惊吓的小兔子，涨红着脸一溜烟就跑没影了。

而今天，大概是第40条短信石沉大海，全部都是已阅但毫无回音。和同事换班早早候在Krist家楼下也迟迟等不到Krist的身影。公寓里门的另一侧毫无声响，无论Singto在门口如何敲门都给不出一点反应。

Singto快疯了。

...

坐在吧台上的Singto只直直的盯着某处发呆，Krist毫无音讯的第三天。所有能联系到他的方法都用上了还是一无所获，嘴里的酒苦涩呛辣灼烧的喉管都在发麻，但好似只有这样吞咽着准许这些令人轻飘的液体进入血液才能获得短暂的平静。

就像陷入了自我怀疑，Singto总又不甘的想试验自己捕猎的本领。

其实...

Singto的存在本身就像一个陷阱。

偏偏他还知道切到好处的放置诱饵，如何施展诱惑的性感和冷冷的迷雾。

太熟练了，娴熟的可怕。

拿起酒杯倾斜的角度多少可以完美展示出自己利落的下颚线。

眼皮向上抬到何种程度能让眼神看起来犀利又迷人。

一束灯光赫然打在脸上，刘海下摄人魂魄的那双眼睛不知又在注视着哪只猎物。

Singto是天生的狩猎者。

绝色至让人嫉妒最后可能填平陷阱的存在。

只可惜，猎人享受捕猎的快感却对眼前自动献身的猎物兴趣平平。

飘忽至鼻腔的香水味有些刺鼻，站在吧台边的Singto不用把嘴边的酒杯移开，就能从余光里看见一个穿着紧身黑裙的女生轻摇几步就拿着鸡尾酒杯晃到了自己身边。

至于她为什么会来，Singto并不意外。也就是被Krist折腾的连高超的猎手都开始自我怀疑捕猎的能力，百无聊赖的夜晚几口酒下肚，脑子里翻来覆去是那人笑起来的样子。于是像是自我演练一般，只是假装不经意朝着吧台对面的女人送上他标志性的笑容，带笑的眼弯的勾人，只是不知因为灯光昏暗还是被纤薄的镜片阻隔了温度，眼里没有情意流转的温度，清冷的很。

果不其然，大部分猎物甚至不需要猎人为之设置什么甜美精妙的陷阱，就已然双脚腾空把自己送上门来了。

过低的领口露出里面的滚圆，女人手指勾着Singto的袖口在手腕附近自认撩拨的打着旋。Singto垂眼看着在自己手腕上磨蹭的之间，想起的却是Krist白嫩的手腕上优美的伤口。是的，是优美的。Singto可没有什么奇怪的癖好，但是当鲜红的血液从那婉转的流出，经流他手背上一些极细极细的绒毛，被隆起的尺骨阻碍了流动汇集低落下来。

那种带有破碎的脆弱感，足以美的让Singto的心跳错漏节拍。

女人见Singto没有拒绝，更加倾身过来将胸前的圆润抵在Singto胸前，脸在Singto的脖子附近徘徊，还似有似无的更向着硬朗下颚上那对薄唇进发。惯用木质香都被眼前这女生越发浓重的香气掩盖了，Singto有些不满意的皱了皱眉头，本来就没什么情绪的视线，不耐烦的情绪也懒得掩饰了。

用透明的酒杯挡住了企图继续往前探索的嘴唇，上面鲜艳的口红全印在了酒杯的另一端。

Singto勾着眼睛看了眼杯子上糊开的一团唇膏歪着头努了努嘴，嘴角勾的似乎在笑猎物的自不量力。随手把杯子丢在吧台上，留下了背后气急败坏的女人。

Krist，你看。

优雅成熟的猎人仅凭眉眼轻笑，就能勾人无数。

为何偏偏你总在精心布置的陷阱外面驻足，轻松一跃，绝处逢生。

掉下来吧，吃下这温柔的诱饵，跳下撩人的陷阱。

掉进我的怀里吧。

...

值班到三点的Singto刚公寓就接到了盼望了几天的电话，屏幕上大大的“Kit”一瞬间竟然看的Singto眼眶生疼。接起电话再回过神，Singto已经冲到了Krist在电话里所说的酒吧里把这个叮咛大醉的人儿塞进了出租车带回了家。

抱着Krist坐在床头，可怀里的人实在哭闹的厉害，抽抽搭搭的趴在Singto肩头嘟囔着什么。

“P'Sing...呜呜呜呜...Kit...Kit不喜欢”

不喜欢什么？Singto想问却又怕听见这个答案，出口想说些什么才发现喉咙干涩的可怕。

“Kit不喜欢喝酒呐...头好痛哦....呜呜P'Sing”

Singto搂着怀里的人，力道又紧了几分。“Kit...这些天你去哪里了？为什么我找不到你....”

“是我做错了什么嘛？你要这样的躲开我”

Krist哭的太厉害，话到嘴边也都碎的断断续续。好像受了天大的委屈把眼泪鼻涕一股脑蹭在Singto的衣服上，而后勾着Singto的衣服连眼泪的痕迹都还清晰可见就自顾自的笑出了声。

“P'Sing的怀里..好..好暖和哦”鼻尖哼哼着什么，Krist坐起身把脸埋进Singto的颈窝。

“Kit整天都在想着P'Sing...这样是不是不对呜呜呜呜”喝了酒就爱胡闹，刚刚还笑的灿烂转眼又撒娇的闹腾起来。“Kit从来没有这样过，不管做什么都会想起Sing...”

Singto一下一下的抚摸着Krist的后背，因为喝了酒又哭闹个不停，隔着衣服都能感觉到着潮湿的热气。

“Sing也整天都在想着Kit啊...你知道这意味着什么嘛？”

怀里的人儿终于有了些乖顺的模样，软了身子瘫在Singto身上。

“Kit..我喜欢你..Singto喜欢Kit~”

“那Kit喜欢Singto嘛？”

在怀里抬起头的Krist眼神迷离着，时而眨眨眼睛似乎在驱赶着那些总是模糊着他视线的什么东西。Singto还在这等待的时间里逐渐焦渴起来，他想要一个回答。但又没想过万一是拒绝的答案自己该如何是好，大概会一直问到他给出肯定的答案吧。

就在Singto的自信心快要流失殆尽的时候，他怀里的人伸头用鼻尖在颈侧蹭了蹭，而后又乖乖的钻回了Singto的怀里。大脑还顿顿的理解不了当下这些撩拨的行动以为着什么，Krist红着脸嘟起了嘴巴。

“喜欢”

Singto深深的觉得自己一定是熬夜太久快丧失理智了，怎么会觉得从怀里那人嘟囔的粉红小嘴里，音量极轻的一句喜欢都带着美妙的粉红色，从耳朵钻进大脑，最后渗入血液流向全身。

不然这突如其来的燥热该如何解释？

而闭上眼睛猛的吻向对方细嫩的唇，才是解药。

...

冰凉的某些液体在探入后就被体温迅速融化，使得里面变得更加汁水丰盈。

Singto不想承认自己在和Krist第多少次见面后就暗地里准备了这些，虽然起初他只是单纯的想品要尝猎物的味道。

而如今Krist已经不单单是Singto浅层情欲的寄托，是在一次次四目相对时看到了对方坦荡无邪、浩瀚如星河的眼眸，从好奇到沉迷，Singto更在其中看间了自己逐渐沉醉的面孔。

刚刚还婉拒着异物入侵的穴肉已经被搅动的泥泞不堪，Krist在身下支支吾吾的说不出点什么，却偏偏顶着红透的耳尖紧咬下唇抬起屁股，把粉红的入口抵在Singto的坚硬上。

还未进入，Singto就感受到了紧张一张一合令人欢愉的邀请。

一个挺身，用力的把自己埋进更深的地方，就会冲撞出Krist勾人心跳的声音。婉转高昂，Singto听见随着每一次深入撞击散碎在空气里的有Krist粗浅杂乱的喘息，如幼兽般的呜咽，某些饱含情欲令人欢愉的邀请以及Singto自己的名字。

“唔嗯Sing...”

配合律动放浪起来的腰肢让坚硬破开紧致的通道，如肉刃一般深入到不可想象的地方中去。

Krist把脸埋在Singto的胸口低声呜咽着，时而用手紧紧抓住Singto坚实的双臂，嘴里说着太快了的话语也被撞零零散散不可闻。时而又娇媚的环着身上挺动之人的脖颈，用奶音说出还想要的话成功激起了某人的胜负欲，也成功的让自己在Singto的火热进攻下忘情的发出粘腻呻吟。

还真是个心口不一的家伙。

所以就在Singto惩罚性都抽出，对着刚刚探索发掘的一块敏感软肉来回撵磨时，Krist嗷呜一声啃在了Singto左侧胸口，那个怀揣着为Krist猛烈跳动的地方。随后又伸出猩红的小舌描摹自己留下的齿痕。

“P'Sing...我在品尝你的味道~”

正想问话自己是什么味道的Singto，还未开口就听见了答案。

“唔~Kit尝不出来..还要多尝几次”

身下之人边说着还用手指顺着牙印在Singto胸口涂涂画画，笑的明媚动人却不自知。眨眨眼睛，就变成一颗星星落入Singto为之跳动的心。

只是有人看起来纯洁无暇，偏偏在情欲之事上却又哪般无师自通。

刚说罢，Singto便觉得双腿之间的火热被某个坏心眼的人用力的收紧箍的生疼，卡在不上不下的位置让刚刚随着抽插的动作逐渐平稳的燥热又猛地冲向头顶。手从弹性十足的臀肉上撤离，用粗粒的指甲来回撵磨着被撩拨几下就硬挺起来的额肉粒。后穴的律动又开始一下又一下冲撞进来，每次都将柱身几乎全部抽出再沉下腰来快速的插入。饱满的柱头反复剐蹭在敏感脆弱的内壁上，那颗轻轻一碰都能惹的Krist浑身战栗的软肉上。

胸前的两点仍然没能被放过，被玩弄过头的茱萸肿胀的向边际晕开了迷离的红。Singto的手指沾着交合处泌出的体液抹在了挺巧的顶端上，连粉红都被附上了一丝水光。床头的暖光灯给它提供了迷人的高光，像一颗刚刚被摘下还保留着清晨露珠的樱桃。

刚刚还在克制和隐忍的冲动，被眼前的诱人的画面逼得无路可退了。Singto闷哼一声，俯下头去疯狂的吮吸啃咬着Krist柔软的耳垂和侧近，如野兽般想未自己的猎物打下一个个属于自己的标记，手指揪起无辜的乳头逼得Krist正欲发出一声迷离的喊叫声时，就被Singto的舌头趁机而入，粘腻的昂长只被堵回了嘴里。

Singto红着眼像打桩机一样不停的在Krist体内冲撞着，一个个破碎的吻落在手腕上那隐约凸起的蜿蜒疤痕上。即便是身下的小奶猫尖叫着逼近顶点时，这进出的节奏也丝毫没有放慢下来。无辜的小Kit在雪白和麦色的小腹间上下跳动，最后猛地喷涌出快乐的粘稠粘连着本就贴合着的爱人。Singto也闷哼一声释放在了温暖的深处。

...

浴室里的灯光再次亮了起来，冲击拍碎在墙壁的水声也满溢在那狭小的空间时。

背对着浴室门在床上躺着的人儿轻巧的翻过了身。

看着浴室里漫出来的光。

Krist笑了...

只是那清明的眼神里哪有一丝醉酒的痕迹。

...

呐，P'Sing。

你知道吗？

所有的偶遇和巧合，你以为是你的精心安排。

但其实都是我乐在其中的配合。

那些你以为是悄悄窥探得知的秘密。

其实全部是温柔甜美的诱饵。

两杯啤酒能有多少积攒的酒精？

只是有些情节不装酒醉如何继续演下去...

高中就喜欢的你，曾经渴望不可及的你，现在交付爱意与我缠绵。

所以...

谁是猎人？

谁是猎物？

已经没有关系了...

被爱包裹的温柔陷阱

想与你共同坠落

永久落网。


End file.
